Abstract: The purpose of this study is to isolate RNA from 388 rat tissue samples provided by the National Toxicology Program (NTP) and then ship the RNA to BioSpyder for transcriptomics analysis. Keywords: toxicity, transcriptomics. Bisphenol AF (BPAF), Tetrabromobisphenol A (TBBPA)